


Barisi Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, essentially a smutty grab bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figured I'd do a collection of my Barisi drabbles since I write so damn many!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holiday Fluff//Gen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts all come from my tumblr [here](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)!

Rafael has been talking to Carisi for a good hour now, both of them tucked away in Finn’s kitchen as his annual Tutuola Christmas Extravaganza rages on in the living room. It’s been nice being able to let go and relax around everyone. He sees them under the worst of circumstances day after day, and while he’d consider Olivia a good friend he hasn’t gotten the chance to really get to know any of the others. It’s been a pleasant night, to say the least.

And Sonny…Sonny has come as a bit of a shock. For all the hell Rafael has given him since he’s joined SVU, the younger man turns out to be a genuine delight to talk to. It starts when Sonny offers to pour him a drink; as it turns out he worked as a bartender to put himself through his first four years of school, and he makes a mean Tom Collins. Rafael starts a cautious conversation about where he went and how he enjoyed it, and in no time they’re laughing and chatting about everything from their favorite movies to their disastrous experiences skiing up north. 

Sonny is laughing so hard he’s leaning on the counter, drink in one hand as the other arm wraps loosely around his own waist. “How long were you up on the ski lift?”

“Six. Hours,” Rafael groans before breaking into a fresh wave of laughter. “I thought I was going to die up there, there might have been legitimate tears!” He laughs harder, swatting at Sonny’s arm. “Stop laughing I thought I was going to die!”

Sonny manages to calm down, sipping his beer. “Well I’m glad you survived that harrowing experience counselor, I can tell it’s shaped who you are as a person. Trauma will do that,” he practically giggles.

“Terrible. You’re terrible,” Rafael grins, shaking his head. He looks up as someone calls his name, waving for Sonny to follow. “That sounds like my assistant Alisha. Come on, I want you to meet her.”

They make it two steps into the living room before half of the group starts cheering and clapping.

“We’ve been waiting like, twenty minutes for someone to come out!” Amanda crows, cheeks pink from one two many spiked egg nogs. She points above them. “Mistletoe!”

Sonny laughs, immediately turning bright red. “I highly doubt he’s going to want - mmmf!” The room practically erupts as Rafael yanks Sonny forward by the front of his shirt, grinning as he plants one on him. When they part Rafael is smirking and Sonny looks like he’s been hit in the face with a two-by-four. “…….wow.”

“Surprised I have a soft spot for hot blondes?” Rafael asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Sonny grins dazedly. “You could say that, counselor.”

As the partygoers return to their respective conversations Rafael leans in, stealing one more softer, sweeter kiss. “I am full of surprises. Come on, come meet Alisha.” He takes Sonny by the arm, tugging him into the excitement around them.


	2. Taking care of Sonny's niece // Gen

“Are you ready to get all cuddled in, angel?” Rafael holds Angie in his arms, rocking the toddler gently as she yawns and tries to fight sleep.

“No, no I not weady,” she mutters, rubbing at her eyes. “I still playin’.”

Sonny grins as he picks up a few of her toys, putting them back in her overnight bag. “Naw, playtime is way over, kiddo,” he says, walking over to kiss her fluffy blonde curls. “Let’s get all cuddled in, and maybe if you ask real nice uncle Rafi will sing you a song.”

Angie whimpers, hiding her face against Rafael’s neck. “Oh please? Please singa song?”

“Of course I’ll sing a song,” Rafael coos, carrying her into the bedroom. They’re going to need to invest in a bed for her, something they can set up in the spare room. He’s more than happy to have her cuddled between them at night, but Sonny is the most vicious kicker while he sleeps and Rafael worries. For now though, they’ll manage. He pulls back the covers, kneeling on the bed as he rests her in the middle and tucks her in. 

“Okay,” Angie says, patting the bed next to her with her little hand. “I weady.”

Rafael smiles, cuddling up next to her as Sonny scootches in on the other side. She’s easy to please, one chorus of You Are My Sunshine always puts her out cold. Tonight is no different, and by “you’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” she’s fast asleep with her stuffed bunny clutched to her chest. Both men slide out carefully, Sonny letting Rafael walk out first before closing the door with a gentle click.

They sink onto the couch, about as exhausted as the toddler. “God, she runs circles around me,” Rafael grins, grabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip. Decaf, of course. He knows better than to go for the real stuff this late at night. “How’s your back?”

“Oh fine,” Sonny says with a grin. When Rafael pats his knee he stretches out over the couch, head resting on his husband’s thigh. “I’m sure I’ll feel it tomorrow, but I’m good tonight.” He’s spent most of the day crawling around with Angie on the floor, and he may or may not have bested the jungle gym with her at the park that afternoon. “You good?”

“More than good, excellent,” Rafael smiles, winding his fingers through Sonny’s hair. “Every time she comes over it’s harder to give her back the next day.”

Sonny hums, closing his eyes. “I know, she’s a trip.”

A few decent moments of comfortable silence settle between then, Rafael absently humming the same lullaby he sang for Angelica as he pets Sonny’s hair. After his second time through the song he stops, taking a breath. “We could always have one of our own, you know.’

Sonny’s eyes snap open, impossibly blue and now wide awake.


	3. HurtComfort // Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a sentence starter prompt, some hurt/comfort with dramatic "Sonny in the hospital" angst followed by Rafael taking care of him. Teen because I put fence spike through Sonny's chest? Sorry Sonny.

“You could have told me, you know.”

Rafael glances over at Olivia, a look of utter misery on his face. He’s not ready for this conversation, not when Sonny is on the other side of some heavy double doors fighting for his life on an operating table. “He wasn’t ready, Liv. I wasn’t ready. This isn’t just about our being together, it’s about him coming out. I wasn’t going to force him out of the closet to his friends and family.”

Olivia sighs, face drawn tight with worry as she bounces Noah on her knee. The toddler is having a hard night of his own, dealing with an ear ache while they deal with Sonny in the ER. He fusses and whines, rubbing at his ear as he clings to his mother for comfort.

“Does his family know?”

“Bella,” Rafael says, knee bouncing anxiously. “He talked to her about it before he asked me out to dinner a few months ago. I texted her from the taxi, his family should be on their way soon.”

There’s a flurry of activity by the entrance, followed by Amanda and Finn racing in. “What happened?” Amanda asks breathlessly, eyes wide and face pale. 

Rafael swallows hard. He doesn’t know if he’s ready to repeat this information to everyone that shows up, not when he’s barely holding it together himself. “We were at a bar by his house when someone grabbed a woman and tried to drag her into his car. Sonny got up to step in and it turned into a fight. There’s this…” He makes a vague hand gesture, frustration clear on his face. “There’s this fence surrounding the patio area? One of those iron fences? Well the guy pushed Sonny onto it, and the little decorative bit at the top of each fence post was just sharp enough to pierce in through his skin and into his lung.”

There’s a look of sheer disbelief on Finn’s face. Amanda looks like she’s going to be sick, delicate hands flying up to cover her mouth. “Have they said anything?”

“Not yet,” Rafael chokes, fighting back emotion. He can do this. How often is he in a courtroom putting on a brave face? He can do this. “He lost a lot of blood. It was. It was everywhere, the post was sticking up out of his skin, I’ve never seen anything l-like it bef-fore…” He can still see it clearly, the bloody barb poking up through a torn white button up, the blood spattering from Sonny’s lips as he chokes on the fluid in his lungs.

He can’t do this.

Olivia puts a firm hand on his shoulder. “We should know soon,” she says softly.

Unfortunately soon is a relative term, and in a hospital “soon” could mean “hours.” Time ticks by with agonizing slowness, Rafael’s heart never for a moment slowing down in his aching chest. Sonny’s family arrives, and he manages to look them in the eye as he informs them that he’s Sonny’s boyfriend, he’s so, so sorry they had to find out like this, and yes, everything will be alright. Sonny will be alright. 

Sonny has to be alright.

The hospital goes quiet as midnight slips past. Olivia rests her head on Rafael’s shoulder to close her eyes for a moment, and all of a sudden she’s out cold with Noah sleeping in her lap. Amanda and Finn are talking in hushed tones, throwing a look his way every few minutes. Sonny’s family is knit together in a tight cluster, holding hands and praying and bursting into fresh tears every few minutes.

“Fuck,” Rafael whispers to himself, choking on the emotion that threatens to drown him. “Fuck, I love him.”

*

“Raf I appreciate you wanting to help but you really gotta let me do some things for myself or I won’t get better.”

“There’s a difference between letting you pee without my help and letting you throw in a load of laundry,” Rafael snaps, arms folded as he watches Sonny shuffle into his room. “Sonny Carisi I swear to God if you don’t get back on that couch right. Now.”

Sonny laughs, a thin, wheezing sound as he throws up his hands in defeat. “Alright, okay, I’m going. Bossy.” He makes his way back to the living room, his pain written on every line in his face as he lowers himself down and lies back. “I just hate that you have to wait on me hand and foot.” He’s already panting from the short walk, hand pressed lightly to his chest.

“Well. I’m happy to do it,” Rafael says, blushing. “Are you hungry? Do you want another water?”

A large hand reaches out, taking Rafael by the wrist and tugging him close. “What I want is for you to relax and just sit with me for a bit. Can you do that?” Despite everything, Sonny’s smile radiates just as bright as it always does. Even with fifteen stitches and excruciating pain he’s sweet and full of sunshine. Rafael wants to deck him.

“I can do that,” he mutters, sitting and carefully moving closer. Sonny loops a long arm around him, pulling him as close as possible. He still smells like the hospital. It makes Rafael want to press close, to rub their skin together until Sonny never again smells like that terrible place.

“You need to relax,” Sonny wheezes, leaning in to kiss his temple. “Everything is fine.”

Rafael turns, a look of disbelief on his face. “You…you almost died. You almost died. How on earth can you tell me to relax?”

“I didn’t die, though,” Sonny points out. “Everything ended up okay, right?”

Swallowing hard, Rafael has to turn his head and look away. “You don’t…you don’t get it. I had your blood all over my hands, Sonny. It was everywhere. You couldn’t breathe, and you looked so scared, and I didn’t know what to do. I thought you were going to die, and I never got the chance to tell you…” He trailed off, suddenly very interested in his phone.

Sonny reached forward, gently removing the device from shaking hands and setting it aside. “Tell me what?” he asked softly.

“Nothing,” Rafael rushed. “It’s almost time for your next pain pill, do you want me to go get it?”

A gentle hand cups his jaw, turning Rafael to face Sonny. Sonny is smiling softly, amused and fond. “Hey. If it helps, I’ll say it first. I love you, okay? And I’m not going anywhere.”

Rafael melts, finally giving into the emotion and exhaustion of the past week. He wraps his arm around Sonny’s neck, careful not to exacerbate his wounds as he presses close. Hot tears spill from his eyes, sliding down the bridge of his nose and dripping onto Sonny’s Mets jersey. “I love you too,” he whispers, and he knows that he can never, ever lose this man.


	4. First Date // Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some first date fluff for minidodds on tumblr! My sweet child.

Sonny’s eyes are wide as he takes in the restaurant, expensive and luxurious and absolutely dripping with class. Talk about out of sorts. He’s never been to a place like this before, not unless a waiter or owner was up to something shady and he was there with Olivia to check the joint out. Never like this, though, dressed to the nines and sitting across from Rafael Barba as he scans over the wine list.

“We’ll take the chablis, thank you,” Rafael tells the server, passing the little leather booklet back before returning his attention to Sonny. “What do you think?”

Sonny gives a low whistle, eyes wide. “This…this is real fancy,” he says, voice low. He doesn’t want to ruin the splendour of the evening with his low class Staten Island slur, not when Rafael has gone all out to take him to a place like this. “Have you been here before?”

“No, first time,” Rafael says, eyes dancing with amusement. “It seemed like a good reason to celebrate, you breaking me down and all.”

Snorting, Sonny raises an eyebrow. “Breaking you down? You’re the one that asked me out, counselor,” he grins, fidgeting with the edge of his napkin. He had Bella come over to help him dress for tonight’s occasion, slick and sharp in a silver-gray suit and the best shoes he owns. He hopes he did alright, that Rafael isn’t embarrassed to be seen with him right now.

“Well, good luck getting anyone to believe that,” Rafael teases. There’s a beat, and suddenly his hand is across the table and taking Sonny’s. “You look nervous, will you relax? I can’t possibly make you that anxious.”

Sonny lets out a little laugh. “No, no, it’s not you. It’s…this place is gorgeous, is all. I don’t want to stick out like a sore thumb, I don’t really fit in places like this.”

Rafael raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me. If anyone so much as looks at you wrong I’ll make them wish they never left their house this morning. You look amazing, and I don’t give half a damn what people think. You’re here for me, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sonny concedes, blushing.

Rafael hums, smirking. “So relax, drink your wine, and enjoy the night.”

“Fine,” Sonny laughs, biting his lip. “But next time we’re going to a Mets game.”

Smiling as their waiter returns with their wine, Rafael plucks up his freshly poured glass and lifts it to Sonny. “To next time, then.”


	5. High School AU // Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to a hs AU I wrote a bit ago, requested by anon on Tumblr.

Rafael has never really been a sports fan. His brain moves too quickly for anything that involves sitting down and watching things happen for three hours at a time, and he isn’t physically gifted enough to actually play. Still, he’s finds himself sitting in the sticky evening heat in the bleachers surrounding the field more and more these days. The flood lights surrounding the park make everything fantastically bright, illuminating the players as they run about the carefully tended grass and packed red earth. 

The reason for his newfound interest is currently walking out of the dugout, kneeling down to tie re-tie his shoes before he steps up to bat. There’s an excited chatter filling the stands as Sonny steps up to the plate - this is the last game of the season, and if Sonny can bring it home they’ve won. Rafael doesn’t really care about the glory, the bragging rights that come from supporting the winning team. What he cares about is the bright, beaming smile on Sonny’s face when he sees his boyfriend there to support him, and the way the taller, lankier boy wraps Rafi in his willow thin arms when he runs down to congratulate him. 

Bella sits next to him, knee bouncing anxiously. Next to her Gina has stopped arguing with the man behind her (some parent in support of the other team) to watch her brother step up. Theresa is next to Rafael clutching his hand in a death grip, and Mr. and Mrs. Carisi watch their son in breathless anticipation. It’s nice being part of the clan, being accepted as one of their own. He’s loved every moment of this season, wedged in between the girls, going out for celebratory milk shakes after each game before they drop him off at home. He’s a little sad it’s about to end for the year, although he knows it’s not like they won’t have a thousand other activities planned to get them through until next year. 

He still hasn’t bought his suit for homecoming, he should probably get on that.

The pitcher converses wordlessly with the catcher, a few hand signals passed between them. Though his face is shadowed by the bill of his baseball cap Rafael can tell that Sonny has a look of utter concentration on his face, jaw set and shoulders raised as he waits for the first pitch. 

Everyone holds their breath as the boy on the mound winds up and throws.

Rafael doesn’t know the mechanics of the game. He has no idea if it’s a good pitch or not, what Sonny should or shouldn’t do. He must make the right choice though, because he swings and there’s an ear-splitting crack at the wood of the bat connects with the ball. It sails high, high, high over the diamond and well over the field, sailing over the back fence and gone.

Rafael feels like he’s hit with a wall of sound as the stands erupt in cheers and shouting and clapping. He knows he ought to join in, but he can barely contend with the overwhelming sense of pride swelling in his chest. That amazingly talented boy, with the bright smile and hopelessly blue eyes and terrible taste in music, is his. Everyone is cheering and clapping for his boy, and he has never ever loved someone more in his life.

Gina throws her arms around Bella who’s shrieking like a banshee, Theresa is jumping up and down next to him, and he’s pretty sure Mrs. Carisi is crying but he doesn’t want to stare. He’s pretty sure nothing will ever, ever top this night.

It takes some time for the stands to clear enough for them to climb down, and then even more time to wade through the well-wishers slapping Sonny on the back and congratulating him on a game well played. Finally, finally, he is in Sonny’s arms. Sonny, who smells like sweat and dirt, who is absolutely filthy, but Rafael doesn’t care because he loves him and there isn’t any better place to be than standing here with this beautiful boy who’s kissing him despite all the people around and all the eyes on him.

Rafael blushes, grinning and hiding his face in Sonny’s neck. “You did good,” he mumbles against warm skin, arms tight around Sonny’s waist. 

Sonny can only laugh, high on the adrenaline, and kiss him again.


	6. Breakup Fic // Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Ana (guitartheskwisgaarist on tumblr) asked for angsty break up fic, I added a happy ending because I'm a SUCKER.

“So that was real nice, Rafael.”

Rafael grits his teeth, hands moving with furious jerks as he loosens his tie and removes his coat. His office is sticky with mid-July heat, even the building’s powerful air conditioner can’t hold it at bay. It’s dim with only a small lamp to chase away the night; he decides to keep it that way. 

“What’s nice?” he finally manages, sinking into his desk chair and knitting his eyebrows.

Sonny stands in front of his desk, cheeks flushed pink. He’s got a look on his face that Rafael’s never seen him wear: raw, unadulterated anger. It would be thrilling if it weren’t currently turned his way. “The way you talked to me like I was a goddamn idiot in front of the prosecutor,” he hisses, jaw tight and eyebrows knit. “If I was wrong there were a million other ways you could’a told me. That whole sarcastic smile and glancing at Liv like I’m a total moron? That doesn’t really work for me.”

He can’t take this. The case has gone to utter hell, and beyond that? His head feels like it’s about to split in half. He knows it was unfair of him to show off like that at his boyfriend’s expense, but with everything that was going on he just wasn’t thinking. Still, he can’t handle this now. He needs to sleep this off, and then they can talk it over in the morning.

“You’re overreacting,” he sighs, massaging his temples. “You know I don’t think you’re stupid.”

Sonny laughs incredulously, shaking his head. “What you say and how you act are two completely different things. I figured you would know that, being a lawyer and all.”

It’s all verging on too much. Rafael raises an eyebrow, looking up at Sonny with a bored look on his face. “If you don’t want me to treat you like you’re stupid? Then don’t say stupid things.”

The minute he says it he knows it’s the wrong damn thing to say. Sonny’s eyebrows raise and his face goes slack, hands dropping to his sides. 

“Sonny, I did-”

Sonny holds up his hand, cutting him off. “You know, when we first met…the way you used to roll your eyes every time I talked to you, the way you used to make fun of my school or how I wanted to be a lawyer or anything else? I figured you were busting my balls, that it was normal to take flack as the new guy. Go figure, you actually were trying to get me to shut up. And apparently nothing’s changed.”

Rafael stands, a moment of genuine panic sinking its wicked claws into his heart. “Sonny, you know I don’t feel that way about you. Relax, it was a tense day, I was over emotional.”

Sonny frowns, pointing to drive home what he says next. “You can talk until you’re blue in the face. Tell me you think I’m great, that I’m exactly what you need and that I’ve been a good thing for you. But how you treat me when we’re around other people? That speaks a hundred times louder.” He turned, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack as he goes for the door. “Find a new whipping boy, counselor. My ma didn’t raise me to be the kind of guy who lets other guys treat him like he’s worthless.”

“Sonny, don’t-”

“I’ll come by for my stuff tomorrow.” 

The door closes with a snap that speaks of finality. Rafael things he might be sick.

*

His phone rings at three AM. It doesn’t wake him because he wasn’t sleeping.

“Sonny?”

The voice on the other end of the line is weary. “Jesus Christ it’s been what, six hours? And I’m already frantic to see you.”

Rafael is sitting on his couch, wrapped up in a blanket and surrounded by tissues. There’s an empty bottle of Pinot Noir on his coffee table, some mindless cooking show playing silently on the TV. He chews his lip, sitting up straighter. “Sonny, come home. Please?”

Sonny sighs, and Rafael can practically hear him ruffling his own hair. It’s what he does when he’s anxious. “I’m still pretty pissed, Raf. There’s shit we need to talk about.”

“And we will,” Rafael says, hating the edge of desperation in his voice. He probably shouldn’t have drunk so much. “And I need to apologize, and I will. But for now, can’t you…can you just come home? Please? And we’ll figure it all out from there.”

Rafael can hear what he hopes is the jangle of keys. “I’m goddamn terrible at breaking up with people,” Sonny mutters, and it sends a lance of pain through him.

“Don’t say that,” he breathes. “Don’t say those words. Ever again. Just come home.”

A door slams, and it calms him knowing Sonny is on his way. “I’m coming. How drunk are you?”

Rafael considers the bottle next to him, and the way the room spins when he moves too much. “I’m pretty drunk,” he admits, sighing.

Sonny laughs lightly, and once again Rafael feels his nerves easing away. “Alright. We’ll talk tomorrow then. But we’re going to talk, okay? We have things we need to figure out. But we will figure it out, I promise.”

Rafael hums. Now that he’s not miserable over losing the best human being in all of New York State he can feel sleep creeping up to him, blurring the edges of his vision. “We will. If I fall asleep on the couch will you wake me up when you get here?”

“Yeah, Raf, I’ll wake you up,” Sonny says soothingly. “Go to sleep, yeah? I’ll see you soon.”

Rafael sighs, tells him he loves him, and let’s the younger man hang up so he can drive. There are things he’s going to have to figure out. Traits to work on. But for now they’re relatively okay, and when he wakes up in the morning it’ll be to Sonny in bed beside him.

With that thought in mind, he let’s himself drift off.


	7. Pure sloppy BJ smut // Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this. I'm just a goddamn trash can.

Sonny Carisi is like a train crash.

Is that harsh?

The point remains. Everything will be going smoothly, Rafael’s life is completely on track, and then all of a sudden in a collision of steel and fire Sonny has insinuated himself into the counselor’s life. All of a sudden a man who he had nothing but contempt for is vaguely useful to have around. All of a sudden this awkward, gangly, naive creature is almost…likeable.

All of a sudden they’re in Rafael’s office, and Rafael is tense and pissed off and frustrated, and it genuinely looks like a child molester is going to walk free.

All of a sudden Sonny Carisi leans in, blue eyes heavy lidded, and whispers, “Let me take your mind off of it, counselor.”

He can’t remember how he gets from there to his desk chair, he just knows he gives some sort of consent and then he’s sitting with his fly unzipped and a very eager detective pulling his half-hard cock out of his pants. Carisi has this look on his face like it’s Christmas. He looks up and smirks, giving a few languid strokes of Rafael’s length.

“Very nice, counselor.”

Rafael knows there’s a smartass comment for that in the back of his mind, but he just can’t find it. Because not two seconds later Sonny is leaning in and wrapping his pink, pretty tongue around the head and moaning like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. His cheeks flush pink, but not as pink as the lips that press hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along the length from tip to base and back up again. As the same time his hands, large and bony but oddly delicate, wrap around Rafael’s thighs to press them further apart.

“C-Car…Sonny,” Rafael gasps, eyelids fluttering shut as his head falls back against his chair. It seems rude to call a man by his last name when your cock is in his mouth. And Carisi must like it, because his breath hitches and he moans like he’s the one in the chair.

Rafael suddenly finds himself engulfed in warm, slick heat. Carisi can take a surprising amount of Rafael’s cock in his mouth. Nearly the whole length, which Rafael chooses not to dwell on too much. He just let’s himself enjoy the sensation, the gentle suction that hollows Carisi’s cheeks as he draws up to the tip then plunges back down.

He opens his eyes and looks down, and is so, so glad he did.

Sonny’s lips are swollen and slick with a mixture of spit and precum, his chin shining with it, his eyes closed in a look of utter bliss. He gets off on this, Rafael thinks dazedly. Carisi proves his suspicion by moaning brokenly, the vibration shooting through him like he’s touched a live wire.

Carisi pulls off, lips making an obscenely wet sound as they pop off of the tip. He opens his eyes and looks up to Rafael, tongue flat and wide as he draws it over the tip to collect every bit of slick to eagerly swallow.

“You gonna come for me, counselor?” he asks, smirking.

Rafael raises an eyebrow, looking down at him. Before Carisi can speak again a hand is in his hair and a firm voice says, “Down.” He obeys, once more taking Rafael’s length between eager lips. This time he makes it all the way down, nose buried in the dark curls at the base of Rafael’s cock. He swallows, and the press-and-release of his throat is absolutely maddening.

“I’m…fuck I’m going to come,” Rafael chokes, back arching off of his chair as his fingers tighten in Sonny’s hair. Sonny swallows again, and the train derails. With a completely undignified sound Rafael comes, spilling thick down Carisi’s throat. The younger man swallows eagerly, like he’s unwilling to miss a single drop, like he needs it to live.

After a moment it becomes too much and Rafael pushes him off with a whine.

There’s a moment of silence where both men catch their breath. Rafael’s brain is immediately going into overdrive, desperately trying to figure out what to say, how to proceed from here. For the first time in a long time he’s at a loss.

Carisi zips him carefully back into his trousers, leaning in to nuzzle a kiss to the inside of Rafael’s thigh. It’s sweet, it’s intimate, and Rafael immediately knows that he’s doomed.

“Come on, counselor,” Sonny says, smiling up at him. Let’s see if there’s any news.”


	8. HS AU part 1 // gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here's part one of that HS AU. I should have probably added this first but now I'm too lazy. Requested by the lovely madamejustice16 on tumblr.

By the time Rafael gets out of model UN it’s five-thirty and Olivia’s car is waiting for him in the senior parking lot. Their school is a ghost town. Monday isn’t a popular day for club meetings, and since they’re at a private school the student body isn’t all that big anyway. It takes no time at all to maneuver their way out of the lot and into the city.

“Where are we going?” Rafael asks after a few minutes of silence. They’re driving through a poorer area of town, far from their own gated suburb with shining Bentleys in every driveway. The houses are uniform but small, toys and swings and children cluttering up each cramped yard and making it all look even closer together.

Olivia eases on the break dutifully at a stop sign before hanging a left. “Amanda had to bring something to her cousin and ended up staying, their parents are out or something so we’re going to order pizza and watch Skyfall.”

“Tell me it’s not-”

“Yes it’s Bella and Sonny and you’re going to be nice to them Rafael.”

He groans, head falling back against his seat. “If you’d warned me I would have walked home.”

“Which is why I didn’t tell you,” Olivia says, smirking as she pulls into a driveway. The house before them is old but well kept, two stories and surrounded by large, shady oak trees. Two bikes lay out on their sides in the grass, but other than that the lawn is neatly kept - well trimmed and green. They slide out of the car, walking up to ring the doorbell.

There’s a flurry of noise and a shrill “I’LL GET IT!” from inside just before Bella Carisi appears in the doorway. “Hey! I’m glad you’re here, I couldn’t remember if you knew the address or not.”

Before Liv can respond Rafael interjects with an accusatory “Is your brother here?” that earns him a sharp look from his friend. He hardly cares. While he doesn’t know much about the lanky sophomore, he does know that he’s loud and obnoxious and has an obvious crush on Rafael. Which, as if. He barely has any free time between Model UN and debate and show choir, he’s not going to waste what he does have on Sonny Carisi.

“I doubt he’ll be hanging out with us. He had his appendix out on Tuesday, he’ll probably spend the night downstairs in the rec room recovering,” Bella says, waving her hand dismissively and rolling her eyes. “He’s pretty miserable, the stairs are tough for him right now.”

“Unfortunate,” Rafael drawls as they walk inside.

“Listen, don’t be a prick,” Bella warns. “He may be an idiot, but he’s my idiot.”

*

The night is fun, but fairly uneventful. They watch movies, eat pizza, and once the film is done they start chatting about homecoming and who is going with whom.

Rafael can’t escape the conversation fast enough. “Bathroom?” he asks with raised eyebrows, smoothing down the sky blue polo they’re all forced into at Berkeley Prep.

“Downstairs,” Bella says, waving her hand in the general direction. “In the basement. Dad’s redoing the one up here.”

It takes him a moment, but soon he finds the right door and the right room. He washes his hands and is about to walk back up when he hears the sound of familiar singing down the hall. It takes a moment of courage, but he soon finds himself moving down a hallway and standing in front of an open door.

He can see the back of a couch, and just beyond that a large screen TV the family uses for movie nights and sleepovers. Over the right armrest a large foot dangles, bouncing lazily in time to the music.

“I should stay away but what can I do

I hear your name, and I’m aflame

Aflame with

Such a burning desire

That only your kiss can put out the fire”

Sonny’s voice is low and mumbled, probably an effect of whatever pain medication they gave him after surgery. He’s way off key, and Rafael is immediately alarmed to find out he finds it endearing. Far too soon the song is over and Sonny’s voice gives way to the squeaky-sweet sound of Marilyn Monroe.

He goes to step inside, immediately thinks better of it, and backs up to knock on the door frame.

Sonny’s voice calls wearily from the other side of the couch. “Your friends go home Bells?”

Rafael bites his lip as he steps inside. “Ah. No. We’re still here.”

Sonny sets up slowly with a soft, pained noise that sparks an affectionate pity in Rafael’s chest. Blue eyes peek over the back of the couch, wide and confused as he spots the older boy. “Oh. Shit. Shit. Um, hi. I look like shit right now, sorry.”

“Sonny, relax,” Rafael insists, stepping further in and walking around so Sonny can see him better. “I was down here using the bathroom and I heard the song. Do you need me to get the TV remote for you or something.”

Sonny looks at him, puzzled. “Huh?”

Rafael points to the TV, raising an eyebrow. “The movie, do you need the remote so you can change it?”

Sonny blinks a few times through the fog of Oxycodone before realization hits him. “Oh! Oh no I got it. I put this on. Well, I had Bella put it on for me, it’s a DVD.”

It’s Rafael’s turn to look confused. “You own Bus Stop on DVD?”

“Blu Ray, actually,” Sonny says, wriggling slightly to find a comfortable position to look at Rafael as they speak. “I got this one, Some Like It Hot, and a few others for Christmas. They came in like…this collection thing.” He bites his lip, eyes bright. “You uh…like Marilyn Monroe?”

“Like?” Rafael snorts. “I love her movies, I own all of them. I sang Black Magic for show choir last year.” It had taken him forever to re-write the sheet music into the right pitch and harmonies, and then another age to convince their choir director that there was no problem with a boy singing a “girl” song. His mother almost got involved, Rafael had been half hoping for bloodshed. But the school had relented and Mrs. Barba tucked her matronly ire away for next time.

“I remember, I was at the show,” Sonny says, cheeks coloring. “Bella and I came. You know, to support the school.”

Rafael can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “Right, right. To support the school. Definitely.” He looks to the TV, then back to Sonny. A moment of silence stretches between them before he blurts out, “Can I watch the rest with you?” It’s not very cool or dignified, but from the look on Sonny’s face it doesn’t really matter.

*

The sound of three pairs of feet thunder down the stairs, Olivia’s voice ringing clear through the basement. “Rafael? Where are you, you disappeared like an hour ago.” When her friend calls softly from the rec room she walks in, completely stunned at the scene before her.

Sonny is out cold, head resting on Rafael’s lap, cheep smushed against his thigh. Rafael doesn’t seem to mind at all. He looks away from the TV, hand stroking softly through Sonny’s hair. “Shhh he just got to sleep, try not to wake him up.”

“What…the hell?” Amanda asks, trying not to laugh. “This is a development.”

“He likes Marilyn Monroe,” Rafael explains with a shrug, as if that explains everything. To be honest, it does. The girls nod, Bella’s eyes comically wide as she sneaks out her phone to snap a picture.

“Oh, by the way,” Rafael continues. “I have a date for homecoming now.”


	9. Sentence Starter Prompt // Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some date time fluff, from an anon prompt!

“Try the Jester one next. Yeah, yeah the purple one.” Laughter, an explosion of immature giggling like the fizzle of bubbles in champaign over your tongue. Bright and bold and alive. “Hold on, let me get a picture. I’m sending this one to Bella, she’s going to die.”

Sonny grins, shaking his head slightly to ring the bells sewn to the points of the hat. “She’s gonna make some smart ass comment about liking my new uniform, watch,” he says, laughing and holding still as Raf takes the photo. “Okay your turn. Here, try this one.”

It’s atrocious. The novelty hat is essentially a dinosaur head with a wide open mouth to show the wearer’s face. Rafael pulls it on happily. “I’m wearing this to court.”

Sonny’s head tilts back, knees buckling slightly under the force of his laughter. The rest of the patrons of the costume shop look over occasionally, expressions ranging anywhere from charmed intrigue to blatant judgement. They don’t care. They try them on anyway, one after another, posing and making faces and hamming it up for each other’s amusement. They’re in love and slightly drunk on red wine and there’s nowhere in the world they have to be other than with each other.

Rafael hangs the dinosaur back up, plucking a sparkling tiara off of the display. He places it on Sonny’s head, at the same time leaning in to steal a sweet kiss. “Why the hell are we doing this again?” he grins, biting his lip.

Sonny shrugs, a sage look crossing his face. “Life is a lot better when you put things on your head. Do I look pretty?”

Rafael smiles wide. He feels young. A million miles away from the sadness and stress that usually plague him, here with this beautiful man being silly and stupid and drunk. 

“You look beautiful, Sonny. You are beautiful.”


	10. Sentence Starter Prompt // Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dumb cuteness. I love these nerds. Prompt from anon!

Rafael is halfway through the case file before he notices it; it’s just a simple statement, a location of a crime scene, but it makes him stop dead in his tracks.

“The victim was shot on the fifty-third floor?”

Sonny looks up from his desk, shrugging a bony shoulder. “If that’s what it says. Why, that mean something to you?”

“No, but it means something to you,” Rafael snorts. “I don’t…do…heights. You’re going to have to take some excellent photos for me, I won’t be able to look at the space myself.”

A jaw-cracking yawn is Rafael’s only response for a moment. They’ve been at this since sunrise, and now the sun is well past the horizon and the night sky is dark and hazy from pollution and city lights. Finally he fixes his eyes on Rafael, studying him through weary eyes. “Didn’t you specifically tell me you weren’t afraid of nothin’?”

“It probably sounded better when I said it, but yes,” Rafael says, peevish. Sonny is lucky he’s cute and has a fantastic ass, otherwise he’d be the next case file the team is combing through. “But heights hadn’t come up. I don’t often have to worry about them, my office is on the third floor.”

Sonny stands, shuffling to the coffee pot. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, babe,” he murmurs. He’s not being flippant, he’s just genuinely too tired to be very reassuring. “When’s the last time you heard of a skyscraper collapsing? It doesn’t happen.”

“I appreciate the attempt, but it won’t work. I’m been terrified of heights as long as I can remember.”

“Maybe you’ve grown out of it and you just don’t know,” Sonny tries. “When I was little, I used to be afraid of mummies. And now look at me. I love dead people!”

Rafael turns, Staring at him.

Sonny merely sighs, shrugging again. “Gimme a break, I’m friggin’ beat. My ‘useful boyfriend’ skills are out the door when I’m running on caffeine and prayers.”

Rafael wants to scowl, but he can’t help the smile that eases the lines of his face. “I appreciate the attempt.” He’s silent for a moment before he laughs. “Mummies? Really?”


	11. Halloween Fluff // Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for Halloween prompts on Tumblr, this one was from an anon!

Sonny grins, sloooooowly opening the door so only his face his visible peaking out. “Angelicaaaaaa…”

The little girl shrieks, fluffy blonde curls bouncing as she wiggles out of Tommy’s arms and practically leaps through the door and onto Sonny. She’s dressed like Elsa, baby-fine hair too short to do anything with so Bella has improvised by covering her in glitter and painting her face with snowflakes and MORE glitter. When she hits Sonny’s chest he’s pretty sure a cloud of glitter goes up around them. “UNCAH SONNY UNCAH SONNY!”

Sonny sighs happily, snuggling her close and pressing kisses all over her face. “I hope she never learns how to say that word right,” he says, leading his sister and brother and law into the apartment. 

“Jesus right?” Bella snorts, kissing her brothers cheek. “I see you decided to be lazy.”

Sonny is wearing a regular white button up and slacks, the shirt pulled open slightly to reveal a Superman shirt underneath. He grins, shrugging. “Rafael likes me in glasses.”

“Gross,” Bella grins. “RAFAEL WHERE ARE YOU?”

The counselor comes out, eyes wide. “The apartment is not that big, you don’t have to scream that loud.”

She laughs, scampering over to hug him. “It’s like you don’t even know me. Since you dressed up as Gomez I wish Sonny would have dressed up as Morticia,” she sighs, shooting her brother a Look. “Friggin’ wuss.”

“He’s a young gay, he still cares about looking relatively sexy,” Rafael coos. “I mean it doesn’t work, look at that ridiculous face, but he tries.”

Sonny looks at his niece, pouting. “Angie baby do you hear how mean they’re being to me?”

Angelica scowls, shaking her finger at her mother and Rafael. “No. Don’t.”

“Well if you say so,” Rafael grins, walking over to scoop her up and twirl her around. “Cause you make the rules, right? Amorcita, you’re going to be president one day, huh?”

“Yeah! And a fire truck!” she squealed as she was spun.

“It’s a good goal,” Tommy grins, shrugging. “You ready Bella?” He’s dressed as a lumberjack, which Sonny suspects is so he can wear jeans and a flannel and just carry a fake axe around all night. Friggin’ Tommy.

“I am,” she said, reaching into her dress to adjust her bra. She’s decided to go as a zombie cheerleader, which Sonny has already pointed out she’d also dressed as her senior year of high school. And her freshman year of college. “Okay so the party is over at midnight, want us to get her tonight or in the morning?”

“Just grab her in the morning,” Rafael says, setting Angelica down and fluffing her skirt. “We’ll feed her breakfast, you guys sleep in. Don’t worry about a thing, have a good night.”

“I’m going to get her so cracked out on Kit Kats and Skittles before I give her back,” Sonny whispers to Bella, laughing and ducking as she tries to smack the back of his head. “Get out of here! We have to get trick or treating!”

There is a small flurry of activity as Bella and Tommy coo and kiss their daughter, and then Bella coos and kisses Rafael, and smacks Sonny, and they’re out the door.

Sonny grins, kneeling and raising an eyebrow. “Angelica Sullivan. Are you ready to get the most. Candy. Ever?”

The resulting shriek that he gets in return is answer enough.


	12. Nightmares // Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Halloween request! I love werewolves so much.

He knew in his head that none of this made sense. The baby in his arms was a tiny, squalling thing, it’s unhappy face twisted in anger as its cries filled the room. It…she? He didn’t know how he knew, but it was definitely a she…she balled her tiny fists, waving them in the air as he backed away from the window. 

He knew that the thin pane of glass wouldn’t keep them out. Nothing would, but he clung to it as his last line of defence against those…things. Those horrible creatures with long, jagged teeth and pitch black eyes, their razor-sharp claws dragging against the glass and making a high-pitched squeal that set his teeth on edge.

He wasn’t going to give her away. Not to them.

Something large and solid hit the window. A fist, a paw maybe, whatever those hideous creatures had at the ends of their long, awkward limbs. Another strike, and another, and he could see the first crack start to spider and spread. 

“Hush, amorcita,” he choked, but the baby only cried louder.

A face pressed against the window, a vicious, dog-like thing, teeth dripping, hatred etched into every line. It disappeared for a moment before the monster hurled its entire body against the glass.

Immediately it shattered, the body tumbling in and scrabbling for a moment before writing itself.

Rafael grit his teeth, holding the baby against his chest. “You can’t have her,” he hissed, eyes fierce. The…thing simply looked at him, head turned to the side so it could gaze with one depthless eye. It took a step forward, it’s foot the size of a tennis racket.

“Get away!” he shouted, pressing into the corner. It reached it’s hand out, a claw snagging the pink blanket bundling the child. “Get away, no-”

“Rafi!”

Rafael jerked upright, eyes wide. “No!”

Sonny sat up next to him, bleary and confused. “Bad dream?”

Rafael was panting, hand over his racing heart. “Baby dream. Werewolves. It was weird.”

Sonny got nestled back down, pulling Rafael with him and cuddling his partner against his chest. “Man, the adoption paperwork hasn’t even gone through and you’re having panicked mother dreams. You’re going to be a nightmare when we actually have a kid.”

Rafael snorted, pinching his side. “Asshole.”

“Naw, it’s a good thing,” Sonny yawned. “You’re already protective. No go the fuck back to sleep, we have court in the morning.”


	13. Daddy Kink // explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by intoxicated-circulations on Tumblr YOU SO GET ME.

“Is it weird?”

Rafael cocks his head to the side, an amused and affectionate smile playing on his lips. “It’s not weird at all. You set it up like you were about to ask me to pee on you or something, I was getting nervous.”

Sonny laughs, still blushing as he shakes his head. “God no, nothing like that. I just know…some people can be weirded out by it. It’s not like a…I mean I don’t have the hots for my dad or anything, that’s fucking gross, just in like a…naive twink at a gay club dancing for his gentleman lover sort of way.”

“Hey, however you want it, I’m totally comfortable. That’s why I wanted us to talk. I could tell there we something you wanted to ask me for but you wouldn’t spit it out.” Rafael pulls Sonny closer on the couch, undoing his top three buttons and pulling his collar to the side. This leaves him delicious access to that long beautiful neck, where he immediately puts his tongue to work tracing delicate patterns over sensitive skin.

“I’m not a spitter,” Sonny says dazedly.

“Don’t I know it,” Rafael mumbles. “How do you want it?”

Sonny hisses softly as even white teeth sink into his shoulder. “Want what?”

Rafael smirks, sitting up. He leans in, capturing Sonny’s lips in a kiss that turns the younger man into a moaning, panting mess beneath him. As he pulls away Sonny chases him, desperate for more.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Rafael soothes, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. “Not until you tell me what you want.”

Sonny licks his lips, eyes flicking around the room as he tries to think of what he wants. He’s always so pliant and sweet, always so willing to let Rafael take control and fuck him six ways from Tuesday. It’s high time he gets his way.

“I want you to um. I want to ride you. Please.”

Rafael smirks, reaching up to loosen his own tie. “Please what?”

For a moment Sonny stares in stunned silence, like he’s still not quite sure this is really happening. Then, almost silently, the words slip out of his lips. “Please, daddy.”

Rafael leans in, rewarding him with another kiss. “Fuck yes, good boy,” he breathes, scrambling to divest Sonny of his clothing. The fabric practically melts off of him, both of their hands scrambling to bare all six feet of lean muscle and pale skin. Soon enough Sonny is bent over the arm of the couch, moaning and whining into his balled fist as Rafael works him open with his tongue.

Rafael pulls away, spitting on the tight pink flesh, rubbing it in with his thumb. “Keep talking baby, tell daddy how you like it…” He leans back in, working his tongue in past the muscle, hands firmly gripping Sonny’s wiggling hips.

“F-fuck me running, it’s good, it’s so good,” Sonny chokes, eyes shut and eyebrows knit as he tries to press back into the sensation. “Want your cock daddy, please, need your big gorgeous dick filling me up…”

Rafael sits up a bit, kissing and nipping along Sonny’s lower back, moaning as he arches and rocks hips hips against nothing at all. “Yeah baby? You want to sit on daddy’s lap? Make me feel good?”

Sonny nods so hard a few curls slip and fall in front of his forehead, his weight braced on his forearms and his thighs tense. He lowers his chest and arches his back, and Rafael nearly has a heart attack.

“Going to be the death of me,” he mutters, dragging himself up and into the bedroom to grab the lube. By the time he returns his slacks are unbuttoned and he’s slicking his length.

He doesn’t bother undressing any more than his loosened tie and unbuttoned pants, sitting on the couch with his thighs spread wide. “C’mere,” he growls, eyes wide as Sonny slinks into his lap to straddle him. He looks beautiful. Absolutely lost. His skin is flushed down to his stomach, sweaty and glowing and pink. His thighs are already trembling as he fists the front of Rafael’s shirt.

Just before he can sink down onto Rafael’s waiting cock his hips are grabbed by large hands, holding him in place. Rafael takes a moment to tease, just barely thrusting the head in before pulling out again, over and over as Sonny tries to fight his grip.

“Come on, ask me sweet,” Rafael purrs, looking up at him from under dark eyelashes.

Sonny gasps, head falling forward. “P-please daddy, give it to me, please…”

Rafael decides to be merciful. He slides his hands up Sonny’s sides, gasping as he sinks into the tight heat of that beautiful body above him. They find their rhythm quickly, they always do; Sonny bounces away on his dick like he’s twenty-four and impossible to wear out, Rafael grinding up hot and dirty whenever he gets the chance. A helpless litany of “daddy, daddy fuck, yes daddy,” tumbles from Sonny’s lips, kissed into Rafael’s neck, bitten into his lips, whispered hot into his ear.

Rafael can tell Sonny isn’t going to last long. He wraps his fingers around his leaking cock, working him in time with the movement of his hips, grip tight at the head as he swipes his finger over the tip. His other hand moves up, twisting into Sonny’s hair and guiding him down so their mouths can meet.

“Come on baby, come for daddy,” he growls. 

And that’s all it takes.

Sonny shoots off like a bottle rocket, arching and bucking forward and damn near howling as he comes. The intensity of it forces Rafael right behind, his own orgasm punching the air out of his lungs as he spills into the younger man.

It takes a moment for Sonny to come back to himself.

When he finally does he’s soft and sweet, nuzzling close, stealing kisses, curling around Rafael and petting his hair back. “Hngh,” is all he manages to say, face hidden against his lover’s neck.

Rafael chuckles breathlessly, rubbing his thigh. “That was pretty good, wasn’t it?”


End file.
